Wizarding Royalty
by isabella alverez
Summary: Hermione Granger Gryffindor know-it-all or Annastia Pendragon Wizarding Princess ron ginny molly and dumbles bashing Harry and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione took one last look in the mirror, she was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a thick studded belt a crop top with a skull on and spiked biker boots, walking downstairs her parents stood and said "Hermione are you gonna be back before midnight"

" possibly,look I'll text you when I know k bye" and with that she grabbed her keys went outside and jumped on her motorbike and sped off into town. 'I really need to get a new jacket and maybe a new tattoo maybe a sugar skull' and with that thought she headed to ink heart for her tattoo. -3 ½ hours later- "thanks for the tattoo I might get another soon bye" 'this is really cool right time to meet kells an- _I was thinking bout you_

 _thinking bout me_

 _thinking bout us_

 _and what we're gonna be_

"sup mum"

" _honey there are some people from the order here for you"_

"what"

" _they say they need to talk to you about returning to hogwarts"_

"fine I'm on my way"

'I wonder why they need to talk about that its been a years since the war ended I thought it was okay for me to go back' and with that she hopped on her bike and rode home

"mum I'm home"

"we're in the living room"

so she set down her keys a walked into the living forgetting what she was wearing and not realizing that they had never seen her in clothes like this so she was confused when three pairs of eyes stare at her

"what is there something on my face"

Ron broke out of his shock enough to say "bloody hell hermy what the hell are you wearing"

"well Ronald I'm wearing clothes I go biking in" at this point Sirius said with a hint of awe in his voice "you mean those motorbike belong to you"

"yeah wanna go for a ride later"

"hell yeah" then professor dumbledore interrupted with "Miss Granger we need to discuss your wish to go back to hogwarts"

"okay what s the problem"

"Miss Granger if you want to go back to hogwarts you need to come to Grimaldi place tonight"

"okay just let me pack" she turned on her heel and went upstairs to pack but not before hearing Ron exclaim " mums gonna go berserk if she her dressed like that" she smirked to her self and quickly packed her stuff and went back downstairs "right then are we gonna go then?" she asked trying to hold her grin in, professor dumbledore stood and said "if you would like hold onto this fork" but instead of grab the fork she grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him outside to her bike she pulled out her spare helmet passed it to him and said "get on" he scrambled on and she set off at a neck breaking speed towards grimmauld place yelling over the wind "don't worry in have a photogenic memory its how remember everything including how to get to grimmauld place" Sirius just laughed and held on for dear life.

Finally the arrived at grimmauld place and hoped off as Sirius made number 12 grimmauld place visible and accessible hermione laugh as Sirius stumble up the stairs and opened the door, hearing hearing her laugh he turned to stick out his tongue which only made her laugh hard as she made her way to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Walking into the kitchen it felt like a dementor was visiting she wasn't the only who felt it because she heard Sirius chuckle die in his throat in front of them stood Mrs Weasley red in the face and with her hand on her face with everyone else sitting at the table staring at them she slowly started to back out the room when Mrs Weasley exploded yelling at the top of her voice "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING WE HAVE BEEN SITTING HER WORRIED SICK BECAUSE YOU HAD DRAGGED SIRIUS OFF LIKE LIKE SOME KIND OF SLUT"

hermione stared her in shocked before saying "excuse me but I was taking Sirius for ride because he wanted to and that makes me a slut?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES YOU WALK IN HERE DRESSED LIKE A STRIPPER OBVIOUSLY FLRITING WITH SIRIUS PROBALY TRYING TO GET HIM INTO YOUR BED, WELL NOT IN MY HOUSE MISSY" at this point hermione eyes turned pitch black and a howling gale was tearing through the kitchen and she screamed

" YOU FUCKING BITCH SIRIUS IS LIKE A FATHER TO ME HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF TRYING TO FUCK LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERNT MY MOTHER AND THIS SIRIUSS HOUSE NOT YOURS YET HERE YOU ARE IN HIS HOUSE BOSSING EVERYONE AROUND AND TRYING TO BE MY MOTHER MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE HER"

after she had calmed down she said

"Mr and Mrs Granger aren't my real parents my mother died when I was 7 and my father and I had to go into hiding he hid in his animagus form and I was given to the Grangers but now the war is over I can rejoin my father and stop hiding"

as she finished talking there was a flash of light and a black phoenix appeared in the room then transformed into handsome man In his mid thirties wearing black crown with a black diamond in the middle almost immediately Sirius Snape and Mr Weasley knelt before him and said in unison "your majesty we are at your command"

when they finished speaking hermiones father chuckled and spoke kindly but firm "thank you my loyal people I am glad you recognised me but is seems that others have forgotten" as he fell quiet the the Weasley family and their significant others gasped and dropped to the floor as did the others occupants of the room except professor dumbledore molly Weasley and harry hermione stood on her tiptoes and whispered to her father

"father harry does know who you are because her was raised by muggles" her father nodded and spoke softly to harry "Mr potter if you would go with my daughter she will explain but you need to listen when she says she did not know until a week ago"

harry stared then said " okay sir" and followed hermione out of the room. When the door closed hermiones father and stared coldly at dumbledore and molly before saying "who dares question my authority?" molly scoffed an sneered "authority? Albus has the highest authority not some wannabe king"

"that where your wrong molly Wellesley albus dumbledore has no authority over be for I am the last direct descendent of merlin Salazar slytherin godric griffindor helga hufflepuff and Rowena ravenclaw therefore I own hogwarts and most the land in the wizarding world and to mention I am the rightful king of the wizarding world also known as Camelot my daughter being my heir and successor my name is _**THORIN PENDRAGON!**_ " the whole house shook as realization came over her face and she quickly got to her knees apologizing profusely while dumbledore stood there with a grandfatherly smile on his face which quickly fell as Thorins cold eyes fell on him, dumbledore slowly got to his knees and said calmly

"I'm sorry your highness for I did not realize it was you"

Thorins was cold and harsh as he spoke

"dumbledore I have seen what you have done over the years and most importantly to harry for this you will punish. albus perciaval wulfric Brian dumbledore you are charged with child abuse child endangerment child neglect murder attempted murder treason and the use of all three unforgivable your magic shall be bound until you trail after I have sorted the minstery out"

there was a flash and albus dumbledores magic was bound and with that any magic he had done that hadn't helped anyone but himself was broken

 _this is a tester story please let me know if you think I should continue it_

 _jessxx_


	2. Chapter 2

"hermione what's going on?" harry asked following hermione in the library

"harry until I was 7 I lived with my father Thorin Pendragon king of the wizarding world and when the death eaters started targeting us, my father decided to obliterate me a send to the muggle world until it was safe. Please believe me when I say I didn't remember until last week."

at the last part of this had taken a pleading tone and when he looked into her eyes he saw fear and pleading

" I believe you but why didn't you just send me at letter"

at that she relaxed and replied with "saying what harry 'oh by the way my dad is the king of the wizarding world and i'm his heir' not exactly easy to put in a letter"

"okay I can see your point but way return now?"

"well my father put the minstery in charge and look at how well that turned out. Did you know that when before we went into hiding there were no laws against goblins centaurs werewolf vampires veelas muggleborns nor were there any laws that gave purebloods advantages and sure purebloods thought they were better than everyone else but the only way the got their own way was if my father and the majority on the court thought is was a good idea"

when harry saw how upset hermione was he instinctively pulled her into her into a hug and let her cry onto his shoulder "don't worry mione now your dad is back you can sort things out and make sure the minstery will never be corrupt again"

at that hermione turned and gave hermione her biggest hug while whispering

"thank you" into his shoulder when she stopped crying they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes slowly the started to lean in then their lips met hesitantly to start then they deepened it not noticing a golden glow surrounding them they pulled apart gasping and smiling. Hand in hand they made their way down to the kitchen when suddenly harry heard ' wow Harry's an amazing kisser' startled he asked out loud "hermione did you say something"

"huh not why?"

oh its just I thought I heard you say 'wow harry s an amazing kisser'"

' harry can you hear this?' harry gasped and responded with

' yeah how is this possible?'

' harry I think we might have a soul bond they're really rare my father told me about them'

finally the reached the kitchen and entered to find dumbledore gone and the rest back sitting at the table casually chatting, at the head of the table her father. They had managed to enter unnoticed until Sirius look up saw their joined hands swollen lips and flushed check and exclaimed "finally I wondered when you two would get together!" suddenly the whole room exploded with congratulations and a warning for harry not her hurt his baby much to hermiones embarrassment but at the bottom of the table sat three red heads all scowling while plotting on how to split them up

after dinner hermione told her father about their soul bond which he joyfully congratulated them on and sent them off to bed (because of the soul bond they have to share a bed) with the comment no kids until 20 and the reminder they had to go to the minstery the next day


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione lay in her bed next to harry she felt very peaceful well she did until Mrs Weasley burst into the room screaming about corrupting her innocent little harry and that I need to leave then to add to her trouble ginny walked in yelling about how harry was hers and that 'that mudblood slut couldn't have him' when fed up of all the shouting she banished them from the rolled over snuggled into Harry's side which pleased harry immensely, she had just started to drift of when the door opened again and instead of checking who was there she just yelled

"whoever you are piss off I fucking sleeping dickhead"

"well who knew my daughter isn't a morning person" at that hermione shot up and exclaimed

"DAD! what the hell are you doing in here"

"i'm taking you and harry to the minstery remember" hermione groaned and flopped back on the bed

"uhh hermione please let me out I need to pee"

"but harry you're so comfy" her father just left laughing at the two of them.

"mione I still need you to move"

"fine". She rolled of harry stood up and as harry shut the door to the bathroom she started to get dressed choosing black denim shorts, fishnet tights, a black tank top and black converse. When harry left the bathroom fully dressed they went down stairs to breakfast, as they entered the room all conversation stopped. Molly, ginny and ron all glared at them as Thorin stood and got ready to leave

"are we ready to go?"

"sure" Thorin placed a hand on their shoulders and in a flash they were gone.

At the ministry of magic a bright light appeared and the aurors came running and they were surrounded Thorin laughed as Amelia bones Cornelius fudge and lucuis malfoy strode in the room "what is going on here" madame bone demanded

"Amelia! how glad I am to see you" Thorin replied

"t-t-t-thorin is that you?" Amelia asked and when Thorin nodded she threw herself at him. When harry looked confused hermione explained that her father and her mother had been great friends at hogwarts

"AMELIA what is going on here?!" Cornelius but in

"Cornelius surely you haven't forgotten his highness king Thorin Pendragon"

"hello minister" Thorin said coldly

"y-y-y-y-your highness I w-w-wasn't e-expecting you" cornelius stuttered as malfoy tried to sneak away

"STOP RIGHT THERE MALFOY" malfoy froze in his track as all eyes turned to him, Thorins eyes were cold and hard as he listed of all the crimes he had committed, numerous accounts of murder, toture,rape, use of the unforgivables even a few accounts of paedophilia lucuis malfoy was sentenced to death and the aurors escorted to the veil.

Nine hours later and finally all the laws put in place had been revoked and all was in order again so the trio was went home to bed. Harry and hermione suddenly realized they were going to hogwarts in a week and decided to go shopping the next day.

-one week later-

harrys and hermione got ready for bed excited to go back to schoolthe last thing said before the darkness overtook was and whispered I love you from harry and the heartfelt response from hermione I love you too.

 _Sorry for the wait and for the story being so jumpy but I really wanted the to go back to school_

 _jessxx_


End file.
